1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for inhibiting the formation of plaque growth on teeth and to compositions useful in such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental plaque is thought to be a contributor to the formation of dental caries. Various types of additives have been proposed in dental preparations in order to inhibit its formation. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,571 to S. Turesky such organic phosphorus compounds as N-lauryl ethoxy phosphoramidate, N-lauryl chloromethyl phosphonamidate and their chloromethyl analogs have been suggested as plaque inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,419 to H. W. McCune et al. proposes the use of certain polyphosphonic acids as plaque inhibitors, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,984 to M. G. Bunonocore et al. suggests the use of alkali metal alkyl phosphates as plaque inhibitors. The use of certain tris(phosphonoalkyl) amines as plaque inhibitors has been suggested by R. F. Medcalf, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,569. More recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,147 to T. G. Bahouth, the reaction product of a higher fatty alcohol having from 8 to 14 carbon atoms with phosphorus pentoxide has been suggested for such use.
In addition to the foregoing, sodium trimetaphosphate has been taught as being an effective anticaries additive when added to diet J. Dent. Res. 1970, 49(1), 140-44 (Eng.). Metaphosphoric acid (HPO.sub.3) has also been tested as an anticaries additive, J. Am. Dental Assoc. 60, 193-97 (1960) and J. Dental Res. 44(3) 549-53 (1965).